Alone
by dramageek818
Summary: Mitchie feels all alone. Sorry I'm not very good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

There's nothing worse than being alone and I'm alone all the time now. My mom thinks she knows what's wrong with me but she only knows half and I can't tell her the other part. How do I tell her that I just watched the love of my life walk away? I can't blame Alex I mean if she had done what I did to her to me I probably would have walked away too. I remember that day so clearly yet it all feels like a dream and I can't wake up.

_*flashback*_

_Alex and I were lying on my bed watching her favorite show, So Random, just like any other day and I knew that I had to tell her today because she'd find out soon anyway._

"_Alex?" I said it quietly hoping she wouldn't hear _

"_Yeah Mitchie?" she looked down to look me in the eyes _

"_You love me right?"_

_She laughed "We've been together over two years Mitch of course I love you."_

_I sigh " No matter what?" I looked down _

"_Mitchie what's wrong? Please look at me." When I wouldn't she put he hand under my chin and brought my face up to look her in the eyes. "Please tell me."_

_After she said that I just started crying and she just held me until I was done. Then I said the two words that changed everything "I'm pregnant" I knew when Alex let go that I had lost her._

"_You're kidding right Mitchie?" I shook my head_

"_I'm so sorry Alex I never meant.." she cut me off and said "Who's the dad Michela?"_

_The full name I knew I was in trouble but I sighed and said "Shane." After I said that she just got up and left and I flinched when I heard the front door slam._

_*end of flashback*_

That was three months ago and Alex hasn't talked to me since. Shane knows now and wants nothing to do with the baby. I'll find out in a few weeks if it's a boy or girl. My mom and dad said that they would support my decision but it doesn't feel like it. This is why I feel totally alone. I was deep in thought when I heard

"Mitchie?"

**Good? Bad? Should I just give up?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the characters Kim

and Sam.

"Caitlyn? I thought you had work today." I sat up to look Caitlyn and lay back down when she came and sat down on my bed.

"Nope, it's my day off. How are you feeling" Honestly bad I'd been sick at least three times but I wasn't gonna tell Caitlyn that.

"Great." She gave me a look that clearly said yeah right. "Fine not good but better"

"I saw Alex at school today." I sat up straight. Only Justin had seen Alex since I told her about the baby. I was really nervous about her being back.

"Oh! Umm and…." I guess my nerves got the best of me because my voice squeaked like it always does when I'm nervous or afraid. Caitlyn just laughed and didn't quit until she saw me glaring at her.

"She just said Hi and then we went to class. That's all. Sorry Mitch." I sighed I hadn't really expected her to talk to Caitlyn because they never really got along that well but a girl can hope.

"Its fine I know you two of you don't really get along. Did you see Kim and Sam today?" Sam and Kim are a couple of our friends at school who are always together. They are also the kind of friends that are weird but you can't help but love them anyways. After I asked about them Caitlyn just burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Caitlyn?"

"You asking about Sam and Kim reminded me about what they did at lunch today. It was so funny you should have been there." She was laughing even harder now.

"What did they do this time?" Knowing Sam and Kim it was gonna be entertaining. Caitlyn started laughing even harder if that was possible and when she finally calmed down she asked.

"What's the one thing you should never badmouth in front of Sam?"

I was kind of confused now but ok. "Twinkie…. Why?"

"Yep and Kim badmouthed Twinkies today and so for the whole lunch period I had to hear them argue about Twinkies." At that we both started laughing so hard that it took us like twenty minutes to calm down.

"Wow I think that is the most random fight yet" We both started laughing about that until my stomach started growling. Caitlyn laughed and then almost as if on cue my dad called up the stairs.

"Mitchie dinners ready and Caitlyn?

"Yes Mr. Torres?"

"You're more than welcome to stay."

"Thanks."

"No problem." After that Caitlyn and I went down stairs to eat and I felt less alone than I had in a while and that gave me some hope.

Thanks so much to the ones that reviewed and I actually do have a couple friends named Kim and Sam who are like this in real life and yes Sam is OBSESSED with Twinkies.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is dedicated to EnnEssCee who "encouraged" me to write longer chapters**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Kim and Sam**

***Caitlyn POV***

Dinner wasn't anything fancy just Mrs. Torres's famous hamburgers. One thing I couldn't help but notice was that even though Mitchie was here physically she wasn't here mentally. I'm beginning to regret even saying anything to her about Alex. She seemed happy but she's become a good actress over these past few months. Before Sam and Kim started their argument about Twinkies we had talked about trying to find a way to get Alex to at least let Mitchie explain but…

"Caitlyn… anybody home?" Mitchie ask waving her hand in front of my face. I guess I zoned out.

"Yeah Mitchie?" she laughed

"I was trying to ask you if you wanted to go work on homework but you kind of space out." Guess I was right about the zoning out thing."

We went upstairs and I pulled my laptop out of my bag and Mitchie got on her. After about an hour of us working on homework I heard Mitchie say

"Oh my gosh!"

***Mitchie POV* **

I'd been working on my home work with Caitlyn for about an hour when I got bored and decided to go onto Facebook and saw that I only had one friend online… it was Alex and almost as soon as I realized it was her on I got a message from her. "Oh my gosh!"

"What's wrong Mitchie?" Caitlyn looked over and asked concern flooding her eyes

"Alex just messaged me! What do I do?" Caitlyn laughed before realizing I was serious

"Answer! Duh!"

"Right." Man I feel stupid

*Mitchie, _Alex*_

_ARusso#1: Hey Mitchie_

RockerChic17: Hey Alex

_ARusso#1: Can we talk?_

RockerChic17: Yeah I guess but I thought you were mad at me

_ARusso#1: Oh I am but we still need to talk_

RockerChic17: Fine I guess but when and where.

_ARusso#1: The park where we played as kids?_

RockerChic17: Ok…. When?

_ARusso#1: Tomorrow after school?_

RockerChic17: Yeah

_ARusso#1 ok see you then_

_ARusso#1~offline~_

"So what did she want?" Caitlyn was practically bouncing up and down. Her eyes held nothing but curiosity and I could help but laugh.

"Calm down Cait she just said she wanted to talk" I honestly was beginning to become curious myself. I mean what did Alex want to talk to me about. Was she gonna yell at me I mean Alex doesn't usually yell but this may be one of those times. Right as I was beginning to think of all the other possible reasons I felt something hit me in the back of the head and turned around to see Caitlyn looking pretty guilty holding my pillow.

"What was that for?" she just started laughing

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." I grabbed my pillow and went to my bed to lie down.

"Well you have it now so what's up?" I didn't like the look Caitlyn was giving me. "I know that look Gellar what are you planning?" I was kind of worried the last time Caitlyn got that look I ended up in detention for a month.

"Nothing." She said using her best innocent voice and face. I wasn't buying it but

"Whatever you say Caitlyn. Are you gonna just spend the night?" it was after ten and I was tired.

"Yeah if you don't mind could I." I just nodded my head and gave Caitlyn a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She went to change in my bathroom and I quickly got in a pair of pajamas and climbed in bed. A few minutes later Caitlyn came back into the room and crawled onto the bed and was snoring within minutes and as sleep finally started to take over I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring.

**Please review it makes my day. :) **

**Was that better EnnEssCee? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm sorry for not updating sooner but with all the stuff I am doing at school I don't really have a lot of time but I'll try and update again soon**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters of Sam and Kim**

***Mitchie's POV***

I didn't really sleep at all last night. I was too nervous about my meeting with Alex. We had talked a little more last night after Caitlyn had gone to sleep because I didn't really want to meet at the park. We finally agreed to meet at Starbucks right after school. I actually feel sick to my stomach. I keep wondering why she contacted me after all these months and I just can't figure it out. I can't figure out what Caitlyn's up to either but I know I'll find out eventually. I just hope the talk with Alex goes well.

I really hope she forgives me and we can at least be friends

***Alex's POV* **

I barely slept last night and knowing Mitchie she didn't sleep either. I still love her but I don't know if I have it in my heart to forgive her yet but no matter how mad at her I am I miss her like crazy. We were friends 10 years before we started dating and I really want to let her explain. To be honest I don't know why I didn't let her the day she told me. At least I found out from her instead of someone else. I don't know what to do. Justin told me the day I left her that I was being stupid I still remember that day.

_*flashback* _

_She had just finished asking me if I loved her no matter what and I knew something was wrong but I never expected to hear the next words out of her mouth "I'm pregnant" I let go when I heard those words and prayed that this was some kind of a joke_

"_You're kidding right Mitchie" when she shook her head I felt my heart shatter _

"_I'm so sorry Alex I never meant..." I cut her off because honestly I didn't want to hear it I only wanted to know one thing _

"_Who's the dad Michela?" I could tell by the look on her face after I used her full name that she knew how mad I was. She sighed before answering_

"_Shane." After that I just got up and left slamming the door on my way out. I couldn't believe it we had been together two years and she cheats on me. I didn't make it very far though before I had to call Justin to come pick me up because I couldn't walk anymore because I was crying so hard. _

_*end flashback*_

After that I went and stayed with my aunt and uncle for a little while in California. I had always loved it there and being away from New York gave me time to think. I actually had just gotten back to New York a couple days ago. I don't even know what to say to Mitchie now that I told her I wanted to talk. I guess I'll just see what happens.

***Later after school***

I can't believe school ended that fast. I know they say time speeds up when you're nervous about something but I never thought it was true. Well at least since were meeting at Starbucks so I can get some coffee. I just hope I bet her there so I have time to think about what to say.

I did and about ten minutes after I arrive "Alex?"

**Sorry once again I know its short but like I said I have a lot that demands my time at school but I hopefully will get some down time soon. **

**Please review it makes me :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Schools kind of slow right now so hopefully I'll be able to update more often**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters of Sam and Kim**

***Mitchie's POV***

I walked into Starbucks and their Alex was just sitting there. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered. I did the only thing I could think of to do.

"Alex?" I feel like I'm gonna be sick so I just sit down.

"He-hey Mitchie." Ok she's got to be nervous because Alex never stutters unless she is.

"How are you?" Oh come on I can do better than that.

She shrugged "Fine I guess….. What about you? How's the baby?"

"Baby's fine and I'm fine. I'll find out in a couple weeks if it's a boy or girl." She started playing with her necklace. Another thing she does when nervous.

"That's great Mitch…I guess you're probably wondering why I asked to talk to you." Truth was I had been wondering why she wanted to talk to me and she didn't seem mad so I just said

"Nope not at all." She just rolled her eyes and continued

"I feel really bad about not letting you explain sooner so I asked you to talk with me so you could." Wow I wasn't expecting that but it's my only chance.

"Do you promise to let me explain everything without you interrupting?" she looked like she wanted to say something so I said "Yes or No Alex?"

She sighed "Yes I promise to let you explain without interrupting." I took a deep breath and started.

"Do you remember that party that we were invited to but I went alone because you couldn't come with me?" I hoped she realized I was talking about the party Tess, Peggy and Ella threw for Tess's 16 birthday.

"Yeah I remember… I had to work at the sub shop and told you that I didn't want you to miss it." Good she does remember.

"Well while at the party I had some of the punch" I had tears in my eyes now. "I didn't know it was spiked…. I didn't even realize what happened until I woke up the next morning. I'm so sorry Alex." After that I just broke down crying and started crying even harder when I felt Alex slide in next to me and she just held me and rubbed circles on my back while I cried.

***Alex's POV***

That defiantly wasn't what I thought I'd hear and when Mitchie broke down I could help but going over there and holding her and letting her cry. I ever started to rub circles on her back because that and playing with her hair always calmed her down faster. After about a half hour of her crying she finally calmed down enough to say "Thanks Alex."

"Anytime Mitchie anytime." I now really regret not letting her explain earlier.

"Alex….. Do you think we could go back to being friends or back to where we were?" I heart was screaming yes but my head said no so I just said

"Maybe someday but let's just be friends for now." She sighed then smiled

"Yeah that's fine." Her smile faded pretty fast but that's all I can give for now. I do know one thing though. The feelings I had are still there and stronger than ever. What am I gonna do?

**Hope you enjoy and please review it makes me smile**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters of Kim and Sam**

***Mitchie's POV* **

It's been a week since Alex and I agreed to be friends again. I'm glad that she's talking to me again and were even back to being the best friends we use to be, but my feelings are starting to get the better of me. I keep thinking I should try and talk to her about going out again but she's so hard to read that I don't know what she'd say. Well she's spending the night later and that could be my shot. I was already really nervous about her coming over just because this will be the first time she's spent the night since the breakup.  
"Mitchie! Alex is here." my mom called up the stairs. Ok breathe Mitchie! I hope tonight goes well.

***Alex's POV***

This past week has been great. I'm glad Mitchie and I are friends again. I just wish it were more. It's obvious to me that Mitchie wants to be more than just friends but I can't bring myself to make the first move. I'm really nervous about spending the night at Mitchie's tonight but yet here I am at her door trying to work up the courage to knock, but before I even get the chance the door opens and out walks Mrs. Torres carrying a bag of trash.

"Oh hello Alex!" she said then gave me a hug then she stepped inside and yelled up the stairs "Mitchie! Alex is here." She then smiled and I went inside. I went on up to Mitchie's room and knocked

"It's open Alex." Mitchie's voice sounded muffled so I guessed she had a pillow on her face. I went on inside and found Mitchie lying on her bed with you guessed it a pillow on her face. Wow I really know Mitchie too well. She sat up and said "You can sit down you know." I just nodded and sat down on the bed.

"So what's up Mitch? How are you feeling? Is the baby ok?" After I asked that Mitchie just looked up and then pointed up. I just laughed. Mitchie did too.

"I and the baby are fine Lexy. Don't worry so much." My heart felt like it jumped when Mitchie used the old nickname she had given me when we started dating.

"It's kind of my job as your friend to worry Mitchie." She just rolled her eyes then said

"I guess your right Alex," I just nodded "but you still shouldn't. Do you want to watch a movie?" I just nodded. Then Mitchie went over to her DVD collection and pulled out her favorite movie.

"Beauty and The Beast, really Mitchie?" She just nodded. I don't know why she loves that movie so much but she does. After she put the movie in she got back on the bed and was sitting right next to me. About halfway through the movie she ended up falling asleep cuddled up next to me with her head on my shoulder. It amazed me how easily we fell back into our old habits with each other. I didn't have the heart to wake her so I just cuddled up with her like we use to and fell asleep. I'm gonna tell her tomorrow that I want to go back out with her because I can't take just being friends anymore.

***Mitchie's POV* **

I woke up the next morning after having the best sleep in a while. I was really surprised thought when Alex didn't move me away from her last night. I wasn't really asleep. I had been pretending so I could see what she'd do. I was even more surprised when I woke up the next morning with Alex's arm around me. I didn't want to move so I just lay there thinking. It felt like it was an hour later when I felt Alex move, so I pretended to be asleep again. Once again surprised that she didn't move away.

"Mitchie…. I know your awake… can we talk?"

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates and this being so short but between friends, school and family I haven't had much time to write. Hopefully I'll get more free time to write soon. **

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

***Alex's POV***

When I woke up the next morning with Mitchie in my arms my world felt right again. I didn't want to wake her but when I moved to see if she was still asleep I saw her close her eyes. So I just said

"Mitchie… I know your awake… can we talk?"

She turned over so her face was muffled by the pillow "What are you talking about Alex? I'm still asleep." I just rolled my eyes.

"Mitchie I really want to talk with you about something….. Please?" She looked up at me so I guess that's a yes. "Mitchie I… I can't be your friend." I saw the tears already starting in Mitchie's eyes "Don't cry Mitch… I can't be your friend because I want so much more than that… I want to be there for you and the baby…. I still love you Mitchie…I never stopped love -"

***Mitchie's POV***

I knew I was busted but to be honest I was afraid of what she was going to say so I turned over so my voice was muffled "What are you talking about Alex? I'm still asleep." I knew without looking she rolled her eyes.

"Mitchie I really want to talk with you about something….. Please?" She sounded like this was really important to her so I looked up at Alex. I guess she realized I meant for her to go on and tell me because she started talking. "Mitchie I… I can't be your friend." As soon as those words left her mouth I felt my heart break all over again and could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes. "Don't cry Mitchie…I can't be your friend because I want so much more then that… I want to be there for you and the baby… I still love you Mitchie… I never stopped love-" I interrupted Alex the only way I knew how. I kissed her and when I did the sparks I always felt when we kissed were still there and the best part was she was kissing me back. When I finally pulled away I said

"I love you too Alex." She just smiled and kissed me again and when she did my whole world felt right again. I felt complete again and for the first time in a long time I didn't feel alone.

**The End**

**Sorry that it's so short but I couldn't think of a better way to end the story. I hope to be able to write another story while on Christmas break which starts soon. Thanks to you all who read my story all the way through. **

**Please review… reviews make me **


End file.
